


you only live once

by whowhatsitwhich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatsitwhich/pseuds/whowhatsitwhich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixup with the Secret Santa gifts leads to something unexpected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlannasTara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/gifts).



> Written in response to a Tumblr prompt from Liddym2113 for a Christmas AU: "I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened” AU -- Tacaryl ? (as in maybe tara gets it for carol and somehow it ends up going to daryl?)

 

“What the fuck??!!”

His voice thundered across the room, silencing the idle chatter and drawing all eyes. It wasn’t unusual for Daryl Dixon to explode without notice, at least not to his closest friend. The man was quiet and tended to keep to himself except for those times when something roused him. Then…it was Katy, bar the door and God help the one who’d set him off. 

The culprit this time, appeared to be a box that he’d flung across the room shortly after peeling back the brightly colored paper. “No fucking way,” he growled as he backed away from the offending object. “Ain’t a snowball’s chance in hell of me keeping THAT. Don’t care if it was a present. Hell no!”

Most were too shocked to react but Rick Grimes edged closer and bent to retrieve the box, his brows rising to his hairline when he saw what was inside. Rick chuckled and tried heroically to rein in his amusement as he met his friend’s stormy gaze. “Maybe you should’ve taken a second look at the tag, brother, before you unwrapped this particular present. This one doesn’t belong to you.” 

Daryl’s brow furrowed in confusion but he consented to take the box so that he could examine the tag. Rick hid another smile behind his hand when Daryl’s cheeks burst into flame. “Eugene,” Daryl gritted out.

“Eugene,” Rick agreed in an amiable tone. “Must have gotten them mixed up. Guess we know not to let him play Santa next year.” 

“God no!” Daryl agreed fervently. He handed the box back to Rick, another blush burning through him. “Get that damned thing away from me.” 

It fell to Rick to deliver the package to its intended recipient. Thanks to Daryl’s reaction, curiosity was running rampant as they watched Rick cross the room, angling for the refreshment table. Murmurs soon gave way to wide-eyed anticipation as he handed the disheveled box to Carol Peletier.  _I’m sorry_ , he mouthed as he sidled away. 

Carol watched him go, narrowed eyes following him until the inquiring buzz of conversation brought her attention back to the box in her hands. She pushed the wrapping paper aside and folded back the lid, wondering what it was about the present that had kicked up such a fuss. Once she saw what was inside, she had her answer and had to fight back the urge to mimic Daryl’s response. The neon pink dildo nestled in garish purple tissue paper and seemed to sparkle under under the florescent overhead lights. Glitter. Good Lord, it had glitter on it. Who in their right mind?   Her accusing stare landed squarely on Tara, hiding behind Rosita and Eugene across the room, looking positively miserable. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Carol mumbled under her breath as she quickly closed the box, hiding the godawful thing from view. “Slowly and painfully. You can count on it.”  It had to be him that opened the ridiculous present. Of course it was him, the man she’d harbored a school girl crush on for over a year. The man she’d built a tentative friendship with. The man who offered up a sideways little smirk that made her heart beat double time in her chest whenever he saw her. Damn it all! She was going to kill Tara! 

Unable to help herself, her anxious gaze sought him out. Found him and ran right into a pensive pair of forget me not eyes looking back at her. Curious. Amused. Heated. He looked her up and down, from top to toe and back again, that smile tugging up one side of his mouth. Wondering. That was how he was looking at her…like he was trying to puzzle out whether or not little Carol Peletier would have the slightest idea of what to do with her new toy. 

Where the impulse came from, she couldn’t say. Her chin lifted, her blue eyes filled with cool challenge as she gave the box a coy shake. His smirk widened to a grin, signaling that he understood exactly what she was offering. He nodded once, and after making an excuse, cut a path toward the door, tossing her a look over his shoulder, practically daring her to follow. 

_You only live once_ , she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and then trailed after him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i made a promise...

 

It wasn’t the usual scene for a grand seduction but neither cared. The office was small and secluded, tucked away down a dog leg corridor where cleaning supplies were stored. 

He stood in the doorway, booted feet crossed at the ankle and his arms folded loosely across his chest as he watched her come toward him. Sweet little Carol Peletier looked anything but sweet as she sashayed toward him, that ridiculous box tucked in to the curve of her arm. Her big blue eyes sparked a challenge, practically daring him to continue their game. They widened when he straightened and motioned for her to follow as he turned and slipped inside. The little woman had a bigger pair than he gave her credit for but she was soon to learn that nobody got the best of a Dixon. 

She didn’t say a word as she trailed after him but it was her turn to cock a brow at his surprise when she eased the door shut and clicked the lock. She dropped the box on a chair and chuckled when his eyes tracked its progress. Carol took advantage of his preoccupation to unbutton the cuffs of her blouse and then moved to the one at the base of her throat. His interested gaze locked on the ruffled bodice and followed her fingers downward as she undid them one by one. 

“You sure?” His tattered velvet voice made her shiver. The rough and ragged tone caressed each syllable honey slow and deep. When she didn’t answer, he took a step closer and slayed her completely by saying her name. “Carol?”

She forswore the buttons and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor as she stepped out of her shoes. “Are you?” She stood in front of him, straight and proud, bare except for the scraps of lace covering her breasts. Without waiting for a reply, she wriggled her skirt off her hips and let it join her forgotten shirt. Damn but he’d underestimated her. 

Daryl shrugged out of his clothes and reached toward her, lightly cupping the slender curve of her hips as he drew her in. Her lips curved up at the edges as she rose on tiptoe to kiss him softly. She gasped as his tongue swept along her bottom lip before pressing the seam, asking for permission to enter. The kiss deepened; lazy flicks and languid circles giving way to glorious pressure that robbed them of breath. 

His fingers skimmed the delicate swoop of her spine before he unhooked her bra and slid it from her; gliding along the arc of her rib cage before palming her breasts. Her appreciative murmur made him chuckle. Drawing constricting circles around her tightening nipples, he plucked them into taut buds before bending to take one in his mouth. 

“Daryl, please,” she shifted restlessly, tugging at his dark hair until he lifted his head. “Hurry.” 

“But don’t you want…” he trailed off as she shook her head, her mouth dropping come and go kisses across his jaw and down his throat. “What about that?” 

She followed his gaze, fiery red suffusing her cheeks as she took in garish purple paper, the only thing visible in that damned box. “Later,” she growled. “Right now, just you.” 

Who was he to say no to a lady? His hands traced along her body until he grasped her hips, taking her weight as she wrapped her legs around him. Both of them panted as he entered her, buried to the hilt and filling her completely. Her head listed until her forehead rested on his shoulder, her arms looped tightly around him to anchor her in place. 

“Look at me.” His gravelly voice brought her head up, blue eyes boring into blue as he began to move. 

It was the most erotic experience of her life, feeling his breath warm on her face and seeing the want in his intent gaze as they rocked together. She crossed her ankles and arched her back, taking him deeper, echoing his resulting groan with a whimper. He abruptly turned and laid her down on the desktop, bending to cover her body with his as his hips ground into hers. 

“I’m going to…” she cut off as her orgasm raced through her, curling her toes and bowing her back as wave after wave of pleasure eddied through every part of her. 

“Jesus fuck,” he gasped harshly, breath coming short as he felt her tighten around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he erupted within her, biting the tender flesh as his climax wrung him dry. 

Carol collapsed in a boneless heap on the desk, every muscle like water as she fought to calm down. He was splayed out on top of her, forearms braced on either side of her head to keep him from crushing her as he caught his breath. 

“That was….”

“Hell yeah it was,” he grunted. He turned his head and his mouth quirked into a grin before he kissed her. “We’re doing this again.” He playfully nuzzled her before pulling back. “Soon” 

She ran her fingers through his tangled dark locks, pushed them out of his eyes before urging his mouth back down to hers. “You wanna take me home?” 

Those blue eyes darkened and grew hooded as he looked at her. “Lady, I thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
